Cásate conmigo
by Vampisan86
Summary: Al intentar hacerle una broma a su novio, que aparentemente no funcionó, Sakura se lleva una gran sorpresa por parte de él, Uchiha Sasuke. One-Shot.


**Capítulo único.**

 **¿Merry Me?**

* * *

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, un gran aplauso, aunque sería mejor si el anime no tuviera tanto relleno._

* * *

Estaba levemente sorprendido, por no decir que realmente estaba sorprendido. No todos los días tu novia te preguntaba algo que se supone debería saber a esa edad. Teniendo en cuenta además que asistía a clases particulares de inglés todos los fines de semana.

Con un poco de nerviosismo se pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro peinándolo hacía atrás, necesitaba comprar tiempo, no podía decirle el significado de aquello. Apartó sus oscuros ojos de los jade de ella en un gesto algo desesperado, ella, sin embargo, seguía con su adorable sonrisa y expectante a su respuesta.

Bien, ahora ya llevaban algunos minutos en silencio y ya estaba siendo incómodo. Él seguía mostrando indiferencia cuando por dentro esperaba impaciente que el dobe de su amigo apareciera, ¿dónde estaba Naruto cuando realmente se necesitaba?

Sakura se moría de risa internamente, y a la vez, sentía remordimiento por hacer que su novio pasara un mal rato. Él no era tan demostrativo y lo que le preguntó se clasificaba como cursi, pero, ella iba a hacerle esa broma porque sí. No todos los días podía incomodar a su novio.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

El chico metió sus manos a su bolsillo en un desesperado intento de parecer despreocupado.

—Hmp

—Te pregunté si sabías lo que significaba ¿Merry me?

Sasuke asintió un poco molesto.

—Sí lo sé, pero también deberías de saberlo. Asistes a cursos ¿recuerdas?

Sakura pareció un poco descolocada, ¿qué le costaba decirle el jodido significado?, ella quería hacerle la broma y porque se llamaba Haruno Sakura que lo iba a lograr.

—Sí, pero no estudiamos aquellos términos. Además que la novela que estoy leyendo está en ingles y me ayuda mucho en mi práctica pero sino le entiendo a una palabra me quedaré estancada, ¿me ayudaras, por favor?

Sasuke bufó. Mentirosa. Él sabía que Sakura odiaba las novelas del tipo romántico porque se les hacía absurdas y colocaban a la mujer como una persona que depende de un hombre para ser feliz, como un digno personaje de las novelas de Jane Austen.

El chico suspiro incómodo.

—Puedes preguntárselo a Sai o a Ino, ellos son muy buenos en la legua inglesa.

Sakura dio un traspié desde su lugar, el chico realmente era complicado.

—Ellos están en una de sus "románticas" citas —resaltó la palabra con sus dedos —, verdaderamente si no quieres ayudarme te entiendo, solo dímelo y ya. —la chica estaba enojada en esos momentos.

«Estúpido Uchiha y su nulo sentido de romanticismo y broma. Estúpida Ino por meterme a la idea de que mi estúpido novio reaccionaría como lo hizo Sai y estúpida yo por hacerle caso» pensó Sakura que en esos instantes tenía sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, y no por un sonrojo sino por el coraje que le causaba su novio.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura se alejaba con paso acelerado de él, supo que tenía dos opciones: que Sakura se enojara con él durante semanas y no le hablase o que simplemente le dijera el jodido significado de la palabra para mantenerla tranquila. Y aunque sonara muy Shikamaru, esto le parecía demasiado problemático.

Con un suspiro resignado gritó: —¡Cásate conmigo!

Y aunque la intención de él era que su novia escuchara lo que él quería decir, logró, sin embargo, que todos los aldeanos mirasen la escena un poco perplejos.

Sakura se detuvo al instante y volteó hacía su novio que caminaba avergonzado hacía ella.

Los aldeanos, no obstante, se quedaron observando la, según ellos, tierna escena.

—Eso significa —aclaró cuando llegó a Sakura.

La chica ahora era la que estaba nerviosa, no sabía si decirle la verdad o simplemente un gracias. Pero sus dudas desaparecieron en cuanto escuchó lo siguiente:

—Y te lo pregunto a ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Aunque la escena no tenía lo típico de una propuesta de matrimonio como rosas, un gran oso, un enorme anillo de diamantes o un cartel con la pregunta, a Sakura le pareció sencillamente hermoso.

—Sí, acepto Sasuke-kun.

Y sin perder más tiempo, se colgó, literalmente, del cuello del chico para posteriormente, darle un apasionado beso. Unos instantes transcurrieron cuando la feliz pareja escuchó el sonido de varios aplausos a su alrededor, y estando un poco avergonzados, se percataron que se trataba de los aldeanos que habían vislumbrado la hermosa propuesta.

Sakura agradeció internamente a Ino, aunque ese no era el objetivo principal, y pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez, el dicho de "Entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma" fuera verdad.

.

.

.

 _FIN._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un corto one-shot de mi pareja favorita :) espero que realmente les guste. Y sobretodo, valoraría si me dejasen un hermoso review para inspirarme en más historias con estos personajes ^^_

 _Publicado: 14 - 06 - 16._


End file.
